villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laustra
Laustra is the central antagonist of the book Hell's Embrace by Marc McGowan. She is the daughter of the great demon king Asmodeus, and the elder sister to the demon princess Docra. Appearance and Personality Laustra is an ancient female demon and is approximately 3,120 years old. In her human form she appears as a tall, muscular, lovely, young woman with flowing red hair, pale skin, and sparkling green eyes. It should be noted that this human appearance is merely a disguise, and Laustra must expend quite a bit of energy to maintain it. As such, the more human she appears, the weaker she is at that time. Laustra is gifted with monstrous physical strength due in part to the fact that her bone and muscle density is roughly 3X that of an ordinary person. Humans who encounter her often remark that she is much heavier than her appearance would suggest. Her official height is never stated within the book, but she was taller than the protagonist Kim Makibi who was 5'10" tall and slighty shorter than the catwoman Panthas who stood 6'4". In her demon form Laustra is at her most powerful, as she does not have to waste energy maintaining a human appearance. The true limits of her physical strength were never defined, but she was visably stronger than her nemesis Kim, an angelic human who was able to lift /press almost 1,000lbs without much difficulty. When transforming into her demon form, her flawless pale skin becomes dark, thick and scaly. She grows a long tail with a sharp point on the end, and large wings similar to those of a bat. Her face still remains remarkably pretty, but she sprouts two long horns that extend out and curve back over the top of her head. Her clawed fingertips thicken and elongate are are capable of cutting through steel. Laustra is a relatively cheerful creature despite the tasks that she has been assigned. She knows how to manipulate the hearts and minds of men and can generally get them to do whatever she so desires. She is not above using her sexually appealing appearance to get what she wants, and actually prefers that method instead of succeeding through brute force. She is a brutal hand to hand combatant and is well versed in tactics and strategy. Like most demons, she considers herself superior to humans and feels they should be subjugated as continued conflicts between the two species could ultimately lead to mutual destruction. However she does not have the same level of contempt for the species as her sister and father do. This may be due to the fact that she has had to live among them for greater periods of time than her sister and father ever did. Powers and Abilities A demon's power inceases as they age, as such being well over 3,000-years-old, Laustra has become incredibly powerful. In her weakest human form, she has vast physical strength and durability, and is capable of engaging other powerful supernatural creatures in combat with relative ease. If ever weakened, she uses her beauty as a trap for unsuspecting people and then consumes their life energy as a source of sustenance. In her younger days one human virgin could fuel her for weeks, but as she has grown older, and her powers developed, she requires more feedings to keep her going. Laustra can "charm" humans with an evil spirit and compel them to do her bidding. In desperate times she can also mate with compatible human males to produce demonic offspring. The period of gestation is roughly 8 hours. In her demonic form Laustra gains even more strength and speed as well as the power of flight. She can also summon green hellfire from within her body and spit it out of her mouth like a flame thrower. In desperate situations, she can also emit the fire from the pores of her body. In her demon form Laustra is incredibly resilient and is able to withstand physical blows from other powerful supernatural creatures without much damage as well as shrugging off a blast of electricity strong enough to power an entire apartment building . Although it takes time, as long as her head is not cut off Laustra can regenerate and heal from almost any wound that is inflicted upon her. Category:Female